


Pretend

by orphan_account



Series: BBB Ficvember [4]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: BoBoiBoy and friends pretend to lose to Adu Du.
Series: BBB Ficvember [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534832
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Pretend

"Argh! Let us go, Adu Du you evil alien!" 

"Not a chance, BoBoiBoy! Finally, I have a power sphera! Hahahahahahaha!"

For the first time in years, Adu Du and Probe run away with a "power sphera".

After they leave, BoBoiBoy and his friends breaks the trap Adu Du put him in, and regroup. 

"Did he go away?" Fang asks.

"Yeah, he did. Do you think he'll notice that we're just acting?"

"I doubt it. He's not really that smart. How long do you think it's going to be before he finds out that it's fake?" Yaya wonders. 

"Well, whatever. Let's just get back to the cards."

-

"I'm sorry, Incik Bos, but I think that power sphera you have is fake," Computer tells Adu Du. 

"Of course I know that! I'm not an idiot! Why else did they not break out of those cheap traps? I just did that because I want them to be happy to see me happy."

"Aik?" Probe voices his confusion. "Have you gone soft, Incik Boss?"

"What?! Of course not! Why would you think such a thing?!" Adu Du angrily throws a cup at his robot servant. 

"Aduh!"


End file.
